memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rossi
Crewman Rossi was a female Starfleet crewman, who served in the command division aboard the starship between its launch in 2151 and 2154. Service history 2151 Rossi had breakfast and sat right behind Sub-Commander T'Pol in the mess hall. She remained in the mess hall and had a meal when Commander Tucker came in after he visited the Xyrillians. ( ) Carrying a box, she passed Travis Mayweather and first officer Matthew Ryan in a corridor during their tour of Enterprise. ( ) Rossi joined fellow crewmembers for a movie night in the mess hall, watching the Earth film For Whom the Bell Tolls. ( ) The same year, she was knocked unconscious by a Ferengi gas canister that was taken aboard Enterprise. Trip Tucker found her in the mess hall next to her salad. ( ) She visited the mess hall again when Commander Tucker entered to catch up with the Kantare Liana. Rossi was carrying her meal. ( ) 2152 Crewman Rossi joined fellow crewmembers for another Earth film in the mess hall but the film was not presented because of the technical problems caused by a symbiotic lifeform which came aboard after contact with a Kreetassan ship. Rossi sat next to Commander Tucker and was eating popcorn. ( ) on the automated repair station]] She was on duty on the aft bridge when Sub-Commander T'Pol had a conversation with the Torothan chancellor Trellit. ( ) Rossi was among the crewmember who were chosen to take shore leave on Risa. She waited with the other crewmembers in launch bay 1 to get transported down to the surface by Ensign Tanner aboard Shuttlepod 2. ( ) She had some coffee in the mess hall and seemed affected by the fact that it looked like Enterprise was responsible for the death of all the Paraagans who lived on Paraagan II. ( ) She visited the mess hall shortly before Enterprise collided with a mine. Then she was helping bringing the wounded into sickbay; she held Ensign Tanner. ( ) Rossi was among the crewmembers who took some R&R and visited the recreation facility aboard the automated repair station where she had a meal with fellow crewmen. ( ) She also joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall while Hoshi Sato experienced her disappearance ( ) and was among the crew who was forced to live at the catwalk for a few days while the ship passed a neutronic storm and had an unfriendly contact with the Takret. She was talking to another crewmember when the group of Takret passengers arrived at the catwalk. ( ) Rossi and Ensign Cole were two crewmembers identified in the mess hall by T'Pol and Phlox as being possessed by a Wisp. Rossi and Cole were each escorted to their quarters by and Crewman Haynem. ( ) 2153 The following year, Rossi was working in the situation room on the bridge when Captain Archer established first contact with the Vissians. ( ) She was passed by Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed in a corridor while conducting repairs during the visit on Earth. ( ) She was talking to other crewmembers and had lunch in the mess hall when Hoshi Sato introduced herself to the MACOs aboard Enterprise. ( ) Rossi had lunch in the mess hall in November of 2153 while a group of Triannon came aboard the ship. When the Triannon took over control of Enterprise, Rossi was among the crewmembers who were confined to their quarters. ( ) She worked as relief helm officer when Travis took part in a meeting at the command center. Following the meeting, Travis took over the helm. ( ) In December 2153, Rossi visited the mess hall twice in a short time. She was present when Trip Tucker and Malcolm Reed talked about Tucker's relationships to Amanda Cole and T'Pol, as well as when Tucker and T'Pol discussed their previous sexual encounter. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (deleted scene) ** ** ** (deleted scene) ** ** (deleted scene) ** ** ** (deleted scene) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Crewman Rossi was portrayed by regular background actress Hilde Garcia who received no credit for her appearances. She was identified through her official site and the dialogue in the episode "The Crossing". Garcia herself mixed up several behind the scenes memories with wrong episode titles on her synopsis page regarding earlier episodes. Rossi was named in honor of Enterprise associate producer and longtime staffer Dave Rossi. ( ) Garcia was also part of the extended deleted scene in sickbay from the episode "Minefield", which was later available on the ENT Season 2 DVD, and was among the background performers who appeared in several more deleted scenes throughout the run of the show. She was also featured in the ENT Season 2 DVD special feature "Outtakes", which shows several bloopers from the episode "Vanishing Point" in the mess hall. fr:Rossi (Enterprise NX-01) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel